


Maki Sits On Every Girl's Face Without Warning

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/F, Face-Sitting, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: titlei hope you know that i do these prompts because i hate myself. i put no effort into them and they will almost certainly be awful. i actually hate writing smut why do i write so much of it. what the fuck is my lifeedit: my cover is blown and now you get to see this thing i made.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheinsaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/gifts).



> according to all laws of aviation, there's no way i'll ever be able to stop myself

Tsumugi Shirogane spent the vast majority of her free time sewing. It was part and parcel of making costumes. There was barely an hour went by when she didn't have a needle and thread in her hand. She'd do it in any position, seated, standing, lying, even upside down. And so she found herself lain back, needle weaving through the fabric...

Until Maki, standing over her, laid the Ultimate Cosplayer's materials to her lap and proceeded to straddle her face.

Tsumugi's face heated up, and not just on its own. She was certainly surprised at her entire vision being occupied by Maki's underwear, but she wasn't exactly rejecting the advance, as this gave her the opportunity to admire the material.

"Hmm. Not bad. But I can fix you up some even cuter panties. Come see me tomorrow."

Maki sighed.

\--

Kirumi Toujou prided herself on always being active in her maid duties. Cleaning, sweeping, polishing, the works. So she found herself on an ornate couch, doing everything she could to make an elaborate silver trophy sparkle...

But soon she found the silverware removed from her hands, herself lain back, and her face a hair's breadth away from Maki's panty fabric.

Kirumi certainly didn't resist, but she silently waited. Finally she spoke up: "That... is all very well, but I would like to finish my cleaning."

A disappointed Maki got off.

\--

Himiko Yumeno often had very little energy. She would always refer to it as having "low MP", but everyone knew it meant she just needed time to lie down and do nothing at all...

Except for look at the area between Maki's legs, in fact.

Himiko certainly did appreciate the view. The design of the material in front of her was nice. She wasn't the type to wear something so daring, but she didn't have it in her to take action right now. "Thanks, but nnh... Not just now."

Maki respected her decision.

\--

Angie Yonaga went through a lot of rituals. Everything was to please her God, and she would do anything to please her God. And the thing about rituals was, they involved a lot of positions. First there was the kneeling, then the spinning in a circle, and finally, the lying back to clear the negativity from her mind. Angie was almost finished, and ready to sit up and praise...

But her path was blocked by a certain Caregiver's butt.

This was nice. Another gift her God had given the world. But... eh, there was a time and a place. She still had to make her twenty-fourth prayer of the day. "Uh... Could Angie get up now, please?"

Maki freed her.

\--

It took a lot to tire out Tenko Chabashira. She enjoyed her training time, free from the prying eyes of the boys, and she took as much out of it as possible. So to find her lain back on a wooden bench, panting and regathering her strength, would be an indication that today's session had been particularly strenuous...

And then Maki had to go and straddle Tenko's face, with a very different type of exercise in mind.

No one could have seen it from under Maki's skirt, but Tenko's blush was almost glowing, bathing the area in red. She would have gladly accepted this very forward invitation, but it was probably too risky out here. It was enough to have a cute girl seeing Tenko in the altogether, but what if some boy walked in?!

"Uh.... Tenko has to go and do something!"

Tenko pushed Maki off her and made her exit. She wouldn't be seen exiting her room for over six hours afterwards.

\--

Miu Iruma was immensely proud of her new invention. The latest in her renowned While-You-Sleep series, this one promised to teach you French while in bed. Now she just needed to test it. She laid out on her Testing Bed, closed her eyes, and waited for the machine to do its work...

Clamped around her head was not the teaching part of the contraption, but Maki's thighs.

Miu opened her eyes, and was quick to speak up. "Whoa, girl! I understand you're wanting this unparalleled hot body all to yourself - you should feel the heat coming off that thing - but I'm pullin' off some tests here! Call me when I'm ready, then I can show you that good time you're lookin' for-- wait, where ya goin'?

Maki had already turned and left, disappointed.

\--

When Kaede Akamatsu heard the door opening, she knew it could only be the only other person she'd given a room key to. "Hey, Maki."

Maki didn't reply.

Kaede looked up from a stack of music sheets, head propped up against a pillow. "Uh, Maki, what's wrong?"

Maki looked rather agitated.

Kaede took a moment to look down at the sheets again, and if she weren't so focused on the music playing out in her head she could have heard the frantic rustling of fabric. And then, all of a sudden, her face was pushed back and occupied by Maki, in the same manner as before.

"You're, uh... not wearing any panties."

"Yeah. I tried it on the other girls, and it didn't work, so I just thought I, uh, had to be even more forward."

"Silly Maki." Kaede chuckled to herself (almost into Maki's heat). "If you were so starved for sex all this time, you should have just told me earlier. I'd have been down any time. Maybe the others just didn't have any time to do it with you... though I have to say, the lack of underwear helped."

From then on, the words were replaced by moans as Kaede, from under Maki's skirt, did what she did best (aside from play piano, of course).


End file.
